Only time that we stop laughing (is to breathe or steal a kiss)
by ZoeKar
Summary: "So… I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now but I never got around to." "What is it?" "How um... How do you feel about blindfolds?" OR In which Lena is in the mood for something different and of course Kara is whipped enough to do it. [fictober day 3: "How can I trust you?"]


**A/N: So far behind on Fictober, I'm not even sure this qualifies as Fictober anymore xD I wanted to do angst for this one tbh but then I figured angst for a prompt like this is the easy solution. So have some smut instead! I could use the practice, actually, my smut writing skills need some brushing up. Anyways, enjoy you guys! ;) ;)**

 **Fictober 2018**  
 _ **Day 3: "How can I trust you?"**_

* * *

"So… I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now but I never got around to."

Quiet nights in are a rare occasion for Kara and Lena, especially with the former's Super duties that come a-knocking more often than not. So when the opportunity to sit around in comfy clothes, watch movies, eat inordinate amounts of junk food (that was Kara's thing) and do little else presents itself, they always grab it with both hands.

"If it's about that new vegan place down the street, I'm sorry, but the answer is no," Kara states, her eyes glued on the TV and her hand absentmindedly playing with a strand of Lena's hair.

"No, no, that's not it. I went there with Jess the other day for lunch,"

"Oh, thank Rao. I mean... You're perfect, you really are, but this flaw of yours… Gosh."

The words make Lea chuckle incredulously. "Are you calling my healthy eating habits a flaw?"

"Well, they are! All those greens and vegetables… You're not enjoying food properly."

"It's not like I'm shoving anything down your throat," Lena smirks as she says this. Waits to see if Kara will pick up on her teasing.

"You're being awfully suggestive." Surprisingly, she does.

"And you're being awfully observant."

"I did learn from the best." The blonde has now taken on softly massaging Lena's head and the younger woman almost moans when nimble fingers brush a spot behind her ear.

"God, I love it when you do that," she mutters before letting out a sigh at the feeling of Kara's nails running down the back of her neck. "I'll never get to ask you what I wanted if you don't stop, thοugh," she laughs but it comes out breathless and she doesn't know if she hates or absolutely adores how weak Kara makes her even by simply running her fingers through her hair.

"Go ahead and ask, then," Kara chuckles but doesn't stop moving her fingers.

"Okay, um… It may sound weird but…" _'Just_ ask, _Lena.'_ "How do you feel about blindfolds?" she gets the question out in one breath and braces herself for the oncoming response. She's half-expecting Kara to burst out laughing if she's being honest and her breath hitches for a second when she feels Kara's fingers freeze momentarily.

"I didn't know you were into that," the blonde says as she continues to play with Lena's hair and there's a hint of something in her voice. Intrigue, Lena thinks; maybe even fascination.

"It's just something I always kind of wanted to try, really," she raises her shoulders as much as she can in her current position in an attempt to appear nonchalant. "We don't have to do it now, obviously. Or at all. I just want you to know that there's no pressure or anything." Truth is, she's not going to think any less of Kara if she doesn't want to do it, of course, but it would check out an item from her list if it turned out that her girlfriend was into it or at least willing to try.

"Blindfold for you or for me?" Kara asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Both? I guess mostly me, but I want to know what it's like being on the other side of it too if that makes sense."

Kara nods slowly. "Okay… We'll uh… We'll see what we can do."

"You can say no, you know that, right?"

"I'm not saying no, Lena," she chuckles at the younger woman's apparent nervousness. "I just don't want us to jump into anything, either."

Lena nods and smiles softly. "Let's finish the movie and go to bed okay? We both have work tomorrow. You especially, you have that big interview. Can't send a sleepy super-reporter to interview the president," she laughs as Kara nudges her playfully.

"I'll be too excited to even think about being sleepy."

* * *

And just like that, they let the whole blindfold thing go. The information that Lena wants to try it lays somewhere in the back of Kara's mind for weeks and the fact that the brunette never brings it up again only serves to push it further away. She doesn't forget it, of course, but she doesn't think about it either. That is until one Friday morning when the two are walking back from their bidiurnal brunch date, fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces as Kara excitedly narrates a story, and Lena brings them to a halt in front of a store Kara had never noticed or rather cared to notice before. She blushes the moment she sees what it is but if Lena notices, she doesn't comment on it. She looks at Kara instead, a silent question playing in her eyes: _'Should we go in?'_ They do. And it's a world Kara knows for sure can live without visiting ever again.

There are… _things_ all around them and the young woman feels her face heat up more if that's even possible. They walk further inside with Lena leading the way, her head held high as if she owns the place and with Kara's ears humming as she fights not to explode. They reach a corner filled with lingerie, _extremely sexy_ lingerie that Kara never thought she'd ever be interested in, but she feels the urge to gasp as her mind conjures up various pictures of Lena wearing everything her now wandering eyes fall upon.

"Everything okay?" It's Lena's soft voice that breaks her out of her trance-like state.

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?" The hint of amusement in her voice has been reduced slightly and been replaced with an equally prominent hint of concern. "You gasped."

 _'Oh.'_ "Ev- Everything's fine, yeah. Great! I was just… thinking- stuff." There's a knowing tint in the way Lena chuckles at that, one that makes Kara's heart beat just a little bit faster.

"I never thought you could be so naughty, Miss Danvers," she smirks and raises her left eyebrow as her hand slides slowly up and down Kara's arm. Okay, a lot faster.

"I… Um… I- I don't- I mean I just-" has stopped working.

Lena laughs fully now at Kara's loss of words -and any ability to brain, really- and the moment is seemingly gone. "I didn't mean to break you, babe. We can leave if you want to."

"No, no, it's fine. I was just… Having a moment…"

"I'll say." A playful nudge and a couple of laughs later, and Kara is back to being her normal self again. Albeit with a little bit more red coloring her cheeks.

They make their way to checkout with quite a few items more than just a blindfold and it's only then that Kara realizes they didn't actually need to go there to buy a blindfold. They could have used anything, she thinks, and even if Lena wanted it to be a silk blindfold or something, they could always use one of her scarves she never wore but still, almost obsessively bought. No, this was obviously part of a greater scheme that involved buying three different blindfolds and handcuffs and lingerie. Oh, so _many_ lingerie… Kara tries to ignore the heat pooling between her legs as she draws her eyes away from all the lacy garments tucked in Lena's arms.

"You know, I can practically see it," she says in an attempt to distract herself.

"See what?"

"The yellow press headlines. _'Luthor heiress caught in a louche adult store'_. _'Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp and last Luthor standing, buying adult toys with hot, blonde conquest'_. They write themselves." They both laugh at that, but Kara's laughter turns into choking at Lena's next words.

"That won't be the first time something like that happens," she states as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "Of course back then I was just a college student. And my conquest wasn't a hot blonde, unfortunately," she winks with a smirk.

"Oh? Hot brunette then?"

"Brunette, yes. I don't know about the hot part. I was pretty awkward at that age."

Kara stares for a moment trying to make the connection. "Oh… You mean…?"

"My fingers were getting tired." Kara's jaw slackens as she tries to find the proper words. "God, I love teasing you," Lena laughs. "Why, you're as red as your cape, Supergirl," she says in a hushed voice, her eyes shining with amusement and mirth.

"Shut up," the woman grumbles but she knows Lena is right.

* * *

Kara thinks she's never felt so betrayed in her entire life. Her eyes squint and her lips curl in disgust as she stares at her plate.

"Are you seriously still going on about this?" Lena has the audacity to laugh. Kara hates it. "It was an accident, you know that, right?"

"I know we're never getting takeout from that place ever again."

"Honestly, the fact that you're willing to give up on your favorite restaurant because there was a kale leaf mixed with your potstickers is kinda terrifying."

"You're lucky I'm not breaking up with you."

"What did I do?"

"It's from _your_ salad!" Lena lets out a belly laugh at that, her eyes boring into Kara, swimming with wonder and affection.

"God, I love you." The words that escape her are completely reflexive and catch both of them off guard.

Kara blinks, her mouth slightly agape. "...what?" It takes her brain a moment to catch up.

"I mean… I didn't- I don't…" There's cold sweat on Lena's forehead now, she can feel it, and she suddenly can't breathe properly. "I love you," she states more firmly after taking a deep, calming breath. She's not going to take it back now, especially when it's a hundred and ten percent true. There are tears flooding Kara's eyes now and a sense of panic washes over Lena. "You don't have to say it back, I'm- I'm sorry, it-"

"Don't apologize." Kara shakes her head furiously. "Rao, Lena, never apologize for something like that. Oh, gosh, I…" She scoots a little bit closer, her thigh touching Lena's. "I love you too," she whispers. "So much…" She's about to reach out and brush Lena's cheek when she feels a pair of soft lips firmly pressed against her own. She can't help the little squeal that escapes her, the sound coming out muffled between them.

It starts out innocently enough until Lena decides it's a good time to add some spice to it. She lets her tongue brush Kara's bottom lip and is happy to feel her girlfriend's mouth open immediately, her own tongue darting out. It's all the encouragement she needs to deepen the kiss and, soon enough, she's pushing Kara back, as she straddles her waist. There are fingers running through hair and hands touching everywhere they can and it's not enough. They're both way overdressed and the couch is too small and Lena needs this to be moved to the bedroom yesterday. She doesn't even have to voice her thoughts as Kara picks her up and takes them both to the bedroom, their lips parting only when the blonde's eyes fall on a familiar box on the bed.

"You planned this," she says breathily as she lays Lena down next to it, the gleam in the younger woman's eyes letting her know the answer right away.

"Maybe. This part, at least," she replies, her hands tangled in Kara's hair as she pulls her towards her and crushes their lips together once again. "We don't have to do it if you're not up for it," she says, barely moving her mouth away from Kara's.

"Oh no, I really want to," Kara practically moans, only slightly embarrassed by how needy she sounds before they even do anything. Lena, on the other hand, finds it extremely hot that she has that effect on the woman.

Lena smiles as she reaches over and grabs the box, taking out a dark red, silk blindfold -the one Kara had chosen- and a pair of handcuffs. Those had been Lena's idea. "Wanna go first?" she asks and suddenly they both feel the full weight of it all. They've never done this before, don't know how to do this if they're being completely honest, but the heat of the moment is too much and Kara finds herself nodding. She can hear Lena's heartbeat getting faster and she can feel her own doing the same thing. She hasn't felt so excited in quite a while. She moves off Lena as the brunette grabs the handcuffs. They both know, realistically, that they would do absolutely nothing to detain Kara, but there's something about the thought of the girl wearing them that makes Lena want to moan. "We need a safeword," she whispers as they both move towards the head of the bed.

"You're not going to hurt me."

"Not physically, but I still might do something you're not comfortable with, babe. I need to know so that I'll stop."

Lena is trailing kisses all over her jaw and is moving dangerously close to her breast and Kara finds it extremely difficult to concentrate. "Oh, Rao… Okay… How about 'stop'?" she asks, her hips jumping up involuntarily when she feels Lena's teeth graze the nape of her neck.

"That's not fun at all. How about… 'Snapper'?" She chuckles when Kara groans.

"Are you _trying_ to kill the mood?"

"Relax, I'm only joking. How about potstickers?" She's moved back up again and is now leaving soft kisses behind Kara's ear.

"Yeah… Okay, yeah, potstickers, sure… Shit, how do you do that?"

"It's a gift," Lena whispers in a low, sultry voice that makes heat shoot through Kara's body. She slowly moves the blonde's arms up and secures them with the handcuffs before moving to grab the blindfold. "Do you trust me?"

"How can I trust you after the stunt you pulled with the food? You have to try hard to build that bridge back up." Kara jokes but the neediness in her voice gives her away in a heartbeat.

"You know it wasn't my doing."

"It was still your salad." A moan escapes her when she feels a hand squeeze her breast. Even clothed, she can still feel a thumb run over her sensitive nipple.

"Do you trust me now?"

"Oh, sh… Rao, yeah, I trust you. Just- hurry up." Kara's eyes are already closed when she feels the soft material slide over them.

"Eager, are we?" Lena teases with a chuckle but, in reality, she's not faring much better herself.

"You do realize I can actually hear your heart going crazy right now, right? You may appear calm on the outside but you can't hide from me, Lena." Even in the position like the one Kara is in now, with her hands bound to the headboard and a blindfold over her eyes, she still manages to make Lena shiver. She feels the younger woman grind her hips on her stomach and she doesn't know if it's on purpose or not, but she still smirks at the soft moans that fill the air. "You know, if you wanted to get off on my abs, you could have said so." Kara doesn't know where the confidence to say those things just came from, but she's not going to question it. Not when it makes Lena press a little harder against her and moan a little louder.

It takes most of Lena's will and determination to stop what she's doing and remove herself from Kara, her body missing the contact already. She slowly moves down, her hands dancing along Kara's body, and she smirks when the girl whimpers with need. She does quick work of the tight jeans Kara is wearing, making sure to pull her underwear along with them. Kara gasps at the feeling of being exposed like that unable to see. She's not entirely sure she likes feeling so vulnerable but she knows she can stop it at any time and now Lena's nails are running up and down her hips and she forgets how to think.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" It's almost as if Lena can read her mind and Kara has to wonder if she said anything out loud again. She doesn't think she did, but it wouldn't be the first time, either.

"Good, great," she breathes, nodding slightly to the direction Lena's voice had come from. She feels Lena's thigh between her legs and her hips move, trying to grind against it. She groans when Lena moves away again, however. "Shit, please stop teasing, Lee." The sound of a zipper going down, followed by what Kara assumes can only be Lena's dress hitting the floor fills the room and suddenly it feels like it's a hundred degrees hotter. The mere knowledge that Lena is now standing there naked is enough to send shivers down Kara's spine and make her hips strain forward slightly.

"I love it when you swear." She hears Lena say from somewhere between her legs and she can hardly keep herself still. She's a goner the moment she feels the younger woman's breath against her slick center. "You're so pent up, I bet you could cum just by me sitting there breathing on you." Words that under any other circumstances would be the most cringey thing in the world, now make Kara tremble with need and arousal. She can't keep herself from groaning when Lena lifts one of her legs up and presses a warm finger on her wet folds.

She's moving slow, gathering the wetness with her fingers and enjoying the small sounds that leave Kara's mouth every now and then, ignoring her own heat pooling in her groin. Kara is more than ready when she finally pushes a finger inside, the guttural moan that escapes her sending a wave of arousal straight to Lena's pussy.

"M- more, Lena," she gasps a few seconds later, her hips rising from the bed more and more. "Fu… Please… I need more." Lena is more than happy to comply and slips another finger in Kara while using her thumb to rub small circles on her aching clit. Her moans grow louder and more frequent and she knows it's a matter of time when she feels Lena's mouth latch on her clit and suck carefully, her fingers not once stopping their pounding. She both hears and feels Lena moan and she knows the woman is playing with herself. The image conjured up in her mind is more than enough to push her over the edge as her back arches and her breathing stops for as long as her orgasm lasts. "Oh my gosh, that was… Wow…" She's heaving and trying to catch her breath when Lena finally removes her fingers from inside her. There's a small pause and then Lena's body is suddenly on top of her, her center pressed up against her stomach and her lips crushing on Kara's in a desperate kiss in which Kara can taste herself. It's one of the hottest experiences of her life, she thinks, and it's her last rational thought because Lena's mouth has moved next to her ear now and it lets out a sigh that causes the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the brunette starts moving her hips slightly.

They keep at it for a while, Lena now practically humping Kara's abs and Kara flexing trying to make them as hard as possible to help out any way she can. Her shirt is open now too, exposing her bra which Lena tries to move out of the way so she can have full access to her girlfriend's breasts. It's not an easy thing to do with her hands bound and Kara about to complain when Lena finally manages to move the bra upwards. The fact she had been trying to do that with one hand while her other arm was busy trying to keep her body from falling all the way forward might have something to do with why it took her so long.

"Fuck, Kara," Lena moans as she ups her speed. Her hand leaves Kara's breast, much to the young woman's disappointment, and moves to her own, squeezing it and pinching the erect nipple as her back arches and her head falls back and her mouth hangs open while she moans. She's getting close and she knows it. Kara knows it too because she can feel the dampness on her stomach and the heat radiating from Lena's pussy getting more prominent. There's not much she can do other than raise her own hips in time with Lena's in an attempt to provide enough friction for the girl to finish. "Holy shit, fuck," Lena moans, her eyes squeezed shut and her nails digging into Kara's shoulder. "I'm- I'm so close," she breathes.

"Lena," Kara whispers and immediately feels the girl's movements falter.

"Is everything okay?" She hasn't stopped her grinding but she's moving slower now. "I didn't… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" The barely masked concern in her voice makes Kara feel terrible.

"No, Rao no, it's just… Can you take the blindfold off? I- I want to see you…" She can feel the relief oozing out of Lena as she reaches over to remove the silky garment and she gasps at the sight that greets her. Lena's hair which was up on a ponytail when they started is now falling down her shoulders and her pupils are so dilated she could barely see the green around them. She smiles when the brunette leans down to place a needy kiss on her lips as she picks up her pace again. Soon enough, her loud moans and occasional curses are the only things echoing around the room.

"Let go, Lena," Kara says after a while, her eyes never once looking away from the woman on top of her and her voice thick with arousal. "Cum for me." She urges and that's all it takes to throw Lena off the edge, hips stilling and mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

"Holy fucking shit…" Lena lets out a sigh as she lets her body slump forward, her head resting on Kara's chest. It takes her a little bit longer than usual to catch her breath and make her body move again, but she knows that experiencing one of the best orgasms of her life is totally worth a few minutes of exhaustion.

"Hey, listen…" she begins as she unlocks the handcuffs, surprised that they're still intact after everything. Kara's show of self-control and restraint was, once again, beyond impressive. "I'm sorry about the blindfold, I didn't know you didn't like it, had I known-"

"Hey, hey baby, look at me." With her hands free, Kara is finally able to touch Lena and oh, how she's longed to do that all night. She places a tender hand on the woman's jaw and softly raises her head so that their eyes can meet. "I liked it, okay? A lot. Honest. I just… I just _really_ like seeing you when you cum, that's all." With the passion of the moment now gone, Kara is back to blushing and being her awkward adorable self and Lena can't help but chuckle as she nods.

"Okay," she mumbles as she once again lowers her head to rest on Kara's shoulder.

"So… You actually _did_ want to get off on my abs." Kara teases as she runs her fingers through Lena's soft hair.

"Let's just say that I just ticked three items off my bucket list tonight," Lena chuckles as she nuzzles further into Kara's warmth. "I have a few more if you're willing to help out."

"I'd be honored." Kara hugs Lena a little bit more tightly and laughs as she places a kiss on top of her head. They both nod off soon after, content smiles on their faces and arms wrapped tenderly around each other.

 **A/N:** **The title is from the song Four out of Five by the Arctic Monkeys, it's been playing _non-fucking-stop_ on the radio here so now it's stuck in my head forever...**

 **Also, after a conversation I had with a friend in which I was shamelessly dragged to hell and back (*cough cough* you know who you are!), does any of you who both follow me on tumblr and therefore know the shit I post on there and read my fics think that I'm basically just writing about me and my best friend every time I write non-smutty supercorp?**

 **Follow me on tumblr, y'all! I'm itsaroseforrose**


End file.
